Late Autumn
by mutmut chan
Summary: WonKyu. Kyuhyun. Siwon. Siwon adalah seorang anak konglomerat yang suka membangkang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang anggota paduan suara di gereja. Bagaimana musim gugur mempertemukan mereka?


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to their own.

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : Pertama, Kyuhyun lebih tua dari Siwon. Kedua, Saia adalah seorang muslim. Tapi disini, saia banyak menyebutkan gereja dan kegiataan keagamaan umat Kristen. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang tidak sesuai atau salah presepsi. Agama disini hanya untuk bumbu saja. selebihnya akan fokus di WonKyu. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary : Siwon adalah seorang anak konglomerat yang suka membangkang. Kyuhyun adalah seorang anggota paduan suara di gereja. Bagaimana musim gugur mempertemukan mereka?

_Mutmut Chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Late Autumn"**_

Musim gugur datang terlambat tahun ini. Musim yang seharusnya muncul di pertengahan bulan September ini justru baru terasa di awal bulan oktober. Angin yang berhembus dingin dan daun-daun kering yang berguguran menjadi ciri khas musim ini.

Pagi itu, seorang wanita paruh baya yang kira-kira berusia 45 tahun terlihat mendampingi seorang pemuda yang umurnya jauh dibawahnya. Keduanya terlihat memasuki sebuah gerbang sekolah swasta yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

"Aigo, kau pasti lupa membawa syal-mu lagi." Keluh wanita itu ketika ia memperhatikan pemuda disampingnya yang terlihat kedinginan. Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya diam, tidak menyahut. Pandangannya mengitari gedung sekolah yang mirip gedung pencakar langit itu. pikirannya sibuk melayang-layang menyusun rencana gila untuk mengacau di sekolah ini. Mereka berdua kemudian berhenti di sebuah ruangan dimana pintunya bertuliskan "Kepala Sekolah".

"Kau harus bersikap lebih baik." Bisik wanita itu sebelum seseorang berperawakan tubuh kurus dan pendek menyambut mereka.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Ny. Choi. Senang sekali melihat anda di sekolah kami." Sapa laki-laki tadi. Senyuman palsu terpulas di raut wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi keriput.

Wanita yang dipanggil Ny. Choi tak mau kalah, ia sudah ahli dalam hal basa-basi seperti ini. dikeluarkannya sebuah amplop dari dalam tas bermerknya. Kemudian tanpa malu menyodorkannya kepada kepala sekolah itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Aku titipkan Siwonnie di sekolah ini. Dia sebenarnya anak baik, tetapi karena kami terlalu memanjakannya dia jadi seperti ini." Jelas Ny. Choi. Bibirnya yang dilapisi lipstick berwarna merah itu tersenyum.

Remaja 18 tahun yang sedari tadi merasa muak mendengarkan perbincangan orang-orang dewasa itu mendengus. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di kantong jaketnya ketika udara dingin yang keluar dari AC membuatnya merinding.

Bodoh. Pikir pemuda itu. Apanya yang disebut hukuman jika ia hanya harus pindah sekolah dan tinggal bersama Ibunya. Ayahnya pasti bercanda. Apa tidak ada hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini? Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, Ny. Choi. Kami mengerti. Mulai besok senin, Siwon sudah bisa masuk ke kelas." Kata Kepala sekolah itu sambil menyimpan amplop tadi ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Keduanya otomatis bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Apalagi untuk si remaja dengan raut muka yang dingin itu, rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama duduk di ruangan itu. Wanita paruh baya tadi, Ny. Choi, sang Ibu, menggamit lengan putra semata wayangnya itu dan melenggang dengan anggun melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kau harus lulus di sekolah ini atau selamanya menjadi berandalan." Ancaman itu terdengar lucu di telinga Siwon. Bahkan deru suara mobil mereka yang lembut terdengar lebih indah baginya daripada suara Ibunya sendiri.

oOo

**Choi Siwon.**__Remaja berumur 18 tahun yang harus pindah ke kota kelahirannya, Seoul, setelah kurang lebih 10 tahun menetap di Kanada. Kepindahannya ini bukan tanpa alasan. Pemuda yang semula tinggal bersama Ayahnya itu dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya di Kanada setelah ia ketahuan berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya. Sang Ayah yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan liar sang putra, memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Siwon pada Ibunya yang tinggal di Korea.

Kenakalan yang dilakukan Siwon itu mungkin akan terlihat wajar. Sejak umur 8 tahun, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak saling mencintai lagi dan harus berpisah. Ketika sang Ayah membawanya ke Kanada, ia kira ia akan bisa hidup lebih baik. Dalam suasana baru, ia berusaha menemukan jati dirinya diantara lingkungan asing itu. Sayangnya, perhatian orang tua yang minim membuatnya tak terkendali. Ia mulai bergaul dengan remaja-remaja yang tak beruntung lainnya. Meluapkan emosi dan kekesalannya dengan mengacau di sekolah maupun di jalanan.

Kini, ia harus kembali beradaptasi di lingkungan yang baru lagi. Mungkin sedikit membuat kekacauan akan menghiburnya. Apalagi ia ingin mengetahui, sejauh mana sang Ibu mengontrolnya.

"Setiap hari kau akan diantar dan dijemput oleh supir pribadi Ibu. Setelah pulang sekolah, kau bisa mengikuti les private di rumah. Ibu sudah menghubungi seorang tentor yang handal untuk membimbingmu. Kau tidak boleh keluar di malam hari, kecuali pergi bersama Ibu. Hari Minggu, kau akan ikut ke gereja di pagi hari. Mengerti?" Ini gila. Siwon seperti kembali menjadi bocah berumur 5 tahun yang harus didekte dalam melakukan apapun.

Rasanya Siwon ingin kabur dan meninggalkan rumah itu. tapi ia tau, dirinya tidak bisa hidup sendiri. tidak tanpa uang dari orang tuanya.

oOo

"Jadi ini penampilan perdanamu?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan senyuman manis pada pemuda lain yang tengah sibuk memakai jas berwarna hitamnya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah bergabung sejak lama, tapi aku sering tidak ada waktu untuk melakukannya di hari minggu." Jelas pemuda dengan warna mata berwarna coklat itu. senyuman merekah di wajahnya yang manis.

"Aku **Lee Donghae**, kau?" Pemuda dengan raut wajah kekanak-kanakan itu mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda yang sudah selesai memakai jasnya itu.

"**Cho Kyuhyun.**" Keduanya bersalaman sebentar sebelum bersiap ketika pelatih mereka sudah memanggil.

Hari minggu itu adalah hari spesial untuk pemuda bermarga Cho ini. sejak remaja, ia sudah sering mengikuti kegiatan paduan suara di gereja yang sering ia kunjungi. Namun ia jarang sekali tampil di depan banyak orang karena ia harus bekerja paruh waktu. Hari ini, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk membawakan dua buah lagu bersama anggota paduan suara lainnya di kegiatan ibadah pagi.

Melayani Tuhan adalah salah satu bentuk terima kasih Kyuhyun pada apa yang telah ia peroleh selama ini. terlahir menjadi seorang yatim piatu bukanlah perkara yang mudah di kota metropolitan seperti Seoul. Ia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk bertahan hidup. Untunglah pertolongan dari orang-orang disekitarnya tak pernah berhenti untuk Kyuhyun. seperti sekarang, setelah ia diusir dari tempat tinggalnya dulu –karena telat membayar, seorang pastur memberinya tawaran untuk tinggal di gereja dan melayani Tuhan. Ia tidak perlu membayar apapun, ia hanya perlu bekerja untuk makan dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Pemuda tampan berusia 21 tahun itu kini juga sedang mengusahakan untuk mendapat beasiswa di sebuah universitas negeri di Seoul. Ia sadar bahwa hanya dengan ijazah SMA yang dimilikinya sekarang belum menjamin masa depan yang diidamkannya cerah itu.

Pagi ini, seluruh bangku yang disediakan di gereja itu penuh. Sepertinya banyak orang yang meluangkan waktu mereka untuk beribadah. Hal itu justru membuat Kyuhyun gugup. Meskipun ia sudah sering berlatih dan juga kemampuan menyanyinya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, tapi berdiri dihadapan orang sebanyak ini membuat jantungnya berdebar juga.

Setelah hampir 30 menit sang pastur memberikan ceramahnya, kini tiba saatnya grup paduan suara itu tampil. Grup yang terdiri dari 12 orang itu berdiri berjajar menurut tinggi tubuh mereka. Suara 5 orang perempuan dan 7 laki-laki dipadukan untuk melantunkan syair-syair religi.

Kyuhyun terpilih sebagai salah satu vokalis utama. Ia ditunjuk untuk menyanyikan 2 baris lirik lagu itu sebelum disusul yang lainnya. Mengumpulkan semua kepercayaan dirinya, Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai melantunkan lagu itu.

Semua orang yang datang tampak menyimak dan menikmati lagu yang isinya memuji dan mengagungkan Tuhan mereka itu

.

.

.

Siwon adalah satu diantara banyak orang yang masih terus mempertanyakan Tuhan. Bukan dia tidak percaya akan keberadaanNya, hanya saja hatinya masih terasa hampa ketika orang-orang sering menyebutkan Tuhan dihadapannya.

Dan seperti sekarang, rasa-rasanya kedamaian yang ditawarkan gereja untuk hatinya, memantul begitu saja. Ia sudah kesal sejak awal ketika sang Ibu memaksanya bangun dan bersiap ke tempat ini. Siwon pun menyimpulkan bahwa Ibunya memang tidak main-main, ia lebih menyebalkan dari sang Ayah, setidaknya di Kanada dulu, sang Ayah tidak pernah memaksanya untuk ikut ke gereja.

Sejak sang pastur memulai ceramahnya, Siwon sudah bersiap dengan ponsel ditangannya. Setidaknya internet dan games akan menemaninya mengatasi rasa bosan kala itu. namun lagi-lagi, sang Ibu yang duduk disampingnya tidak membiarkannya bersenang-senang. Ponsel keluaran terbaru itu lenyap dari tangan Siwon ketika sang Ibu merebutnya dan menyimpannya di kantong blazer nya. Remaja itu mendengus keras.

Hasrat untuk segera keluar dari gedung itu benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk ketika sang pastur tak juga mengakhiri ceramahnya. Kedua kelopak mata Siwon terasa lengket. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan laki-laki tua itu.

Namun tiba-tiba kelopak matanya sedikit terangkat ketika sebuah pemandangan tanpa sengaja tertangkap matanya. diantara grup paduan suara yang duduk disamping podium pastur itu, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi gelisah. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungkin berkeringat ke celananya. Pandangannya juga tidak fokus. Ia terlihat beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah hadirin yang datang. Sesekali kedua pipinya yang _chubby _itu akan menggembung sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

Ketika akhirnya pastur yang sudah lumayan berumur itu menyelesaikan ceramahnya, grup paduan suara itu bangkit dan bersiap untuk tampil. Pemuda yang sedari tadi Siwon perhatikan itu semakin terlihat gugup. Beberapa kali ia menjilat bibirnya yang sudah berwarna merah.

Pemuda itu kemudian membuka mulutnya, menyanyikan sebuah pujian untuk Tuhan, melalui suaranya yang luar biasa. Tanpa sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu. Suara Kyuhyun yang semula sempurna terdengar sedikit bergetar ketika pandangannya bertemu pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menatapnya dengan _intens_.

_Cute._ Batin Siwon. Ia melirik replica gambar Yesus yang berada di langit-langit gereja itu. Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan paduan suara itu mungkin tidak akan pernah ia mengerti. Tetapi hiburan lain yang Tuhan suguhkan lewat pemuda itu membentuk senyum kecil di wajah Siwon yang kaku.

oOo

Siwon sendiri tidak sadar bagaimana tiba-tiba ia sudah berlari ke tempat ini. dirinya benar-benar terlihat kacau. Seragam barunya yang semula bersih kini sudah kotor oleh debu. Darah yang menetes dari bibirnya yang robek juga ikut mewarnai kemeja berwarna putih itu. Siwon tidak pernah lari ketika ia berkelahi. Siapapun yang ia hadapi, ia akan menghadapinya sampai mati. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang tadi berkelahi dengannya jatuh pingsan ketika Siwon memukul tengkuknya. Pemuda itu segera lari ketika salah seorang guru memergoki mereka. Sekolah pasti sudah menghubungi Ibunya. Mengadukan semua tindakan brutalnya di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

Siwon terengah. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di halaman sebuah gedung dengan tanda salib menjulang di atapnya. Tempat yang orang-orang sebut sebagai rumah Tuhan itu seolah sedang mencibirnya. Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini?

Namun pikiran-pikiran itu lenyap seketika ketika seorang laki-laki muda keluar dari pintu dengan sebuah sapu ditangannya. Gagang sapu yang berwarna coklat kehitaman itu terlihat kontras dengan tangan putih laki-laki muda itu. cantik.

Siwon sejenak membeku. Tidak sadar ketika pemuda itu berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan kelopak matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata lentik.

Siwon menggeleng. Mata kirinya menyipit ketika rasa perih menyerang luka di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa tetapi ia tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ikuti aku. Lukamu perlu diobati."

Siwon menyangka dirinya normal sebelumnya. Ia sempat berkencan dengan beberapa gadis di Kanada. Bahkan sex pertamanya Ia dapatkan ketika usianya beranjak 16 tahun. Semua teman bergaulnya sama rata. Laki-laki dan perempuan jumlahnya sama. Tapi sekarang, ketika ia melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda itu... Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang bergumul liar di otaknya. Terlalu dini baginya untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada laki-laki.

Seperti di hipnotis, Siwon mengikuti pemuda itu begitu saja.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya sadar sebelum berkelahi, wajah tampanmu ini akan rusak jika terus dipukuli." Kyuhyun menempelkan kapas beralkohol itu ke wajah Siwon dengan lembut sebelum pemuda itu kembali mengaduh.

"Kau juga seharusnya belajar dengan baik, bukan melukai dirimu seperti ini." Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menceramahi pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Mereka kini duduk di tangga menuju pintu masuk gereja. Dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobati luka di wajah Siwon dan Siwon yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. angin musim gugur itu memainkan rambut Kyuhyun yang ikal kecoklatan. Bibir merah milik pemuda itu akan sedikit terbuka ketika ia berkonsentrasi membersihkan darah dari luka di wajah Siwon.

"Lalu siapa yang di jam sekolah justru berada di gereja dan bukan belajar di sekolah?" Siwon akhirnya membuka suara. Ia tidak mau kalah ketika pemuda dihadapannya it uterus mengomel. Namun tanggapan Kyuhyun tidak seperti yang Siwon bayangkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Sudah selesai. Kau sebaiknya kembali ke sekolah sekarang." Kata Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali kapas dan alkohol yang tadi ia pakai ke dalam kotak P3K.

Wajah Siwon terlihat jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi darah yang tercecer di lukanya yang masih menganga.

Keduanya segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Kyuhyun sudah akan masuk kembali ke dalam gereja ketika Siwon kembali membuka suaranya.

"_What's your name?_" Tanya Siwon dengan logat bahasa inggris yang begitu kental. Remaja berusia 18 tahun itu tidak berani menatap pemuda berkulit putih dihadapannya.

"_Cho Kyuhyun imnida. _Kau?" Disamping pertemuan yang canggung ini, suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar khas itu mengusik ingatan Siwon. Suara dan wajah ini tidak asing baginya.

Siwon memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tanpa cela itu. Barulah ketika lagi-lagi kedua mata mereka beradu, Siwon mulai ingat. Pemuda ini adalah salah satu anggota paduan suara ketika ia datang ke gereja kemarin.

"Aku Choi Siwon. Hmmm.. terima kasih, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. ia berniat untuk kembali ke sekolah, mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Namun pemuda dengan tinggi 183 cm itu menghentikan kakinya ketika samar-samar mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia menoleh. Mendapati Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hm, lain kali panggil aku Kyuhyun hyung, oke?" Kyuhyun mengerling sebelum masuk ke dalam gereja.

Siwon terpaku. Hyung? Tidak mungkin pemuda itu lebih tua darinya.

oOo

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Siwon tak henti-hentinya mengutuki dirinya ketika tanpa disadari, Ia sudah berjalan ke arah gereja itu lagi. Sepulang sekolah ini, dimana Ia seharusnya sedang menjalani hukuman, Siwon justru melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui pemuda itu lagi. Rasa penasaran akan perasaannya sendiri membuat Siwon tanpa ragu-ragu kabur dari hukuman yang seharusnya ia jalani.

Kyuhyun yang tengah menyapu halaman gereja menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika ia merasa ada yang janggal. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di dekat pohon cemara yang membatasi halaman gereja itu dengan trotoar jalan. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri memaku, sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam tersampir di salah satu lengannya yang terlihat kuat, matanya sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat pada pemuda itu. angin yang berhembus cukup kencang menyapu dedaunan kering yang sudah Kyuhyun kumpulkan tadi. Membuat halaman gereja itu kembali kotor.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya Siwon sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan pekerjaannya tadi. Kemudian ia menatap Siwon dan menggeleng.

Angin khas bulan oktober itu kembali berhembus kencang. Kyuhyun menutup matanya menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya ketika dedaunan kering dan debu-debu juga ikut berterbangan. Hawa dingin pun begitu terasa meskipun siang itu matahari berada di atas puncak kepala mereka.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang semula tertutup ketika ia merasa angin yang masih bertiup itu tak lagi menerpa tubuhnya. Namun yang menjadi aneh adalah ketika Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap seolah ingin melindungi Kyuhyun dari terpaan angin itu.

.

.

.

"Beethoven shympony no. 40?" Kyuhyun menebak tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jemari-jemari Siwon yang tengah menari dengan lincah di atas piano.

Siwon tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu ternyata memang cerdas. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terkagum-kagum dan merasa tidak percaya ketika Siwon, bocah yang ia kira hanya pintar berkelahi itu, ternyata punya bakat yang mengagumkan seperti ini.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan memulai menekan note baru di atas piano yang berada di pojok aula gereja itu. baris-baris note itu kemudian mengalunkan sebuah nada yang pertamanya terdengar lembut hingga terkesan semakin lincah.

"Mozart – Piano Sonata no. 21?"

Siwon menghentikkan permainan pianonya. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Menatap dua manik kecoklatan yang menatapnya dengan antusias itu.

"Kalau kau tau semua komposisi-komposisi itu, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?" Ujar Siwon yang tak juga memutus kontak mata mereka.

"e-eehh?" Kyuhyun memundurkan sedikit duduknya. Di bangku yang tidak terlalu lebar itu mereka duduk berdampingan. Entah bagaimana mulanya hingga mereka bisa berada di tempat itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun meletakkan jemari-jemarinya yang lentik di atas piano itu.

"Kau ingin aku memainkan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang seolah bercahaya itu pada Siwon yang masih saja terpesona pada pemuda cantik itu.

"_Surprise me?_" Siwon mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menunggu Kyuhyun untuk memulai.

Nada demi nada mengalun dengan indahnya ketika jemari Kyuhyun mulai menekan note-note piano itu.

"_Potraits of Tenderness…_" Siwon seperti pernah mendengar komposisi piano ini.

"_Chobits…" _lagu ini terdengar begitu sedih. Sendu. Begitu menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika ia menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir bermain piano." Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak merespon. Namun lagi-lagi tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun menyampaikan berjuta makna yang terlalu sulit untuk diurai secara verbal.

Tangan Siwon yang besar dan kokoh itu bergerak. Menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat rapuh sekaligus lembut. Menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Kyuhyun tiada menolak maupun merespon. Kedua matanya hanya memandangi kedua tangan yang kini menyatu itu.

Dan ketika tiba-tiba lonceng gereja berbunyi dan menggema di ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya.

oOo

Malam itu, setelah membaca sebuah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kota, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Suasana koridor gereja yang sepi itu tak menangguhkan hatinya untuk melangkah menuju aula utama. Para pastur dan biarawati yang beberapa juga tinggal di tempat ini sudah lama terlelap mengingat waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Begitu sampai, Kyuhyun duduk di bangku baris pertama. Cahaya kekuningan yang berpendar dari kaca yang membentuk replika gambar Yesus itu menjadi satu-satunya penerang bagi Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tuhan Yesus… aku datang lagi padamu malam ini. Aku datang lagi untuk meminta pengampunanMu. Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Bapa. Ampuni aku yang semakin tersesat. Ampuni aku yang semakin berjalan ke arah yang salah. Tapi aku mencintainya, Bapa. Aku mencintainya."

Dalam kebisuan doanya, Kyuhyun menitihkan airmata melalui sudut matanya. Membiarkan keheningan malam itu mengantarkan doanya pada Tuhan. Kyuhyun terisak. Dirinya sungguh menjijikkan. Apa masih pantas ia meminta ampun namun masih saja melakukan dosa itu.

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya bersama Siwon beberapa minggu yang lalu. Keduanya sama-sama naïf. Terbuai oleh keindahan yang bernama cinta. Kyuhyun tidak menyesal bertemu dengan Siwon. Sungguh. Banyak hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan, kini sudah ia lewati bersama pemuda itu. namun ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kecewa pada hatinya yang dikuasai nafsu hingga membimbingnya untuk mencintai pemuda itu.

Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Siwon dalam hal ini. sungguh bodoh jika ia menyalahkan bagaimana pemuda itu begitu melingkupi hari-harinya kini dengan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

Untuk itu, Kyuhyun setiap malam akan terbangun, atau bahkan tidak tertidur, untuk mendatangi Tuhannya. Untuk meminta ampun atas tindakannya yang membangkang. Namun dalam setiap bisikan doanya itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa untuk menyelipkan permohonan agar Tuhan merestuinya.

oOo

"Pastur Kim berkata padaku kalau kau sering mengunjungi gereja akhir-akhir ini?"

Siwon meletakkan sumpitnya ketika tiba-tiba pertanyaan sinis itu terlontar dari mulut Ibunya. Nafsu makannya mendadak lenyap.

"_Wae?_" Jawaban Siwon yang justru berbentuk pertanyaan itu terdengar acuh tak acuh.

"Ibu cukup terkesan. Setidaknya sekarang kau tidak pernah berkelahi lagi di sekolah sejak kau sering mengunjungi gereja. Tapi kau tau, ujian semakin dekat, lebih baik kau fokus ke sekolahmu dulu. Kau bisa mengunjungi gereja setiap akhir pekan saja."

Siwon muak. Ia benar-benar muak. Kenapa Ibunya dulu tidak melahirkan robot saja.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Siwon dan segera beranjak.

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu." Kalimat dingin itu mengiringi langkah kaki Siwon yang menjejaki setiap lantai marmer yang terpasang di rumah mewahnya.

oOo

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang hanya terkulai di atas pahanya.

Mata Kyuhyun terlihat merah dan sembab menandakan pemuda itu telah menangis sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Siwon mau tidak mau perlu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu diam. Namun kedua matanya menerawang jauh. Titik-titik kecil salju yang turun membuat mereka duduk semakin berdekatan. Keadaan jalan sore itu cukup sepi mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin dimana suhu udara akan lebih rendah daripada sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap kedua mata Siwon yang kini tengah menunggu jawabannya. Pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon. Angin sisa-sisa musim gugur yang kini telah berakhir kembali berhembus.

"Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini." Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan wajahnya ketika kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

_Dua hari yang lalu tepatnya, Kyuhyun tengah menatap sebuah surat yang datang hari ini di tangannya. Sebuah logo universitas terkenal di Seoul terpampang jelas di kepala surat itu. surat yang selama ini Kyuhyun tunggu-tunggu. Penantiannya yang panjang selama ini pun terjawab._

"_**Kami atas nama Seoul University mengundang saudara Cho Kyuhyun untuk bergabung bersama universitas kami melalui beasiswa penuh untuk jenjang S1 dalam jurusan musik dan ilmu budaya."**_

_Namun Kyuhyun merasa hampa. Ia menatap surat itu tanpa merasakan apapun. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih ponselnya. Membuka tombol kunci dan menatap layar ponsel itu dengan sebuah nyeri yang tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya. layar ponsel itu berisi wallpaper fotonya dan Siwon yang ia ambil beberapa hari yang lalu. _

_Ketukan di pintu kamarnya mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menyimpan surat undangan itu dan segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang pastur yang selama ini sudah Kyuhyun anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya._

"_Paman?" Kyuhyun terlihat heran._

"_Seseorang ingin menemuimu, nak." Ujar pastur itu lembut._

_Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Kyuhyun mengikuti pastur yang segera membawanya ke aula utama dimana orang-orang biasanya beribadah. Di tempat itu, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi dan mewah tampak duduk diantara barisan bangku yang disediakan disana. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika sang pastur datang bersama Kyuhyun._

"_Perkenalkan ini Ny. Choi, dia adalah donator utama untuk gereja ini. Ny. Choi bilang kalau ia ingin menemuimu." Kata sang pastur menjelaskan._

_Kyuhyun yang semula menundukkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wanita dengan paras cantik itu. Siwon jelas mewarisi charisma yang dimiliki Ibunya ini._

"_Selamat pagi, Ny. Choi. Saya Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun membungkuk di depan CEO Choi corp. itu._

"_Pemuda yang tampan. Ehm, Pastur Kim, terima kasih sudah mengantar Kyuhyun, tetapi bolehkah saya berbicara berdua saja dengannya?" Cara berbicara Ny. Choi sungguh anggun. Sungguh terpelajar dan penuh tata karma._

_Pastur Kim mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Ny. Choi._

"_Silahkan duduk, Kyuhyun-sshi." Ny. Choi mempersilahkan sebelum ia sendiri kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan jarak yang terlihat memisahkan mereka._

"_Kudengar kau dekat dengan putra tunggalku, Siwon. Ia juga sering mengunjungi gereja akhir-akhir ini." Ny. Choi memulai maksud yang ingin disampaikannya pada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menunggu sampai Ny. Choi mengatakan apa maksud dari kedatangannya. Suasana di gereja itu cukup sepi mengingat hari masih pagi._

"_Kau tau Siwonku itu masih sangat muda. Ia masih belum tau mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Untuk itu, aku sebagai Ibunya mempunyai kewajiban untuk membimbingnya. Kyuhyun-sshi, aku ingin bertanya, apa arti Tuhan bagimu?"_

_Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wanita yang tengah memperhatikan replica gambar Yesus di langit-langit gereja itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Ny. Choi. Tubuhnya kaku. Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

_Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menaungi hatinya. Mungkin inilah keputusan Tuhan untuknya. Mungkin inilah peringatan bagi Kyuhyun._

"_Kyuhyun-sshi, Tuhan tidak menyukai ini…" Ny. Choi kini menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menengadahkan kepalanya._

"_Begitu pun aku. Siwon adalah putraku satu-satunya. Aku ingin ia menjadi laki-laki normal lainnya. Dan untuk mewujudkan hal itu, aku butuh bantuanmu.." Ny. Choi mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tasnya._

"_Jauhi Siwon dan jalani lah hidupmu sendiri. Aku mohon dengan sangat, Kyuhyun-sshi.. dan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, melalui aku, Tuhan memberimu ini." Ny. Choi meletakkan amplop berisi cek itu disamping Kyuhyun._

_Harga diri Kyuhyun seperti dibeli didepan Tuhannya sendiri. Pemuda itu menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. Ia sudah sering menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari orang-orang tetapi kenapa masih saja terasa sakit?_

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafas keras-keras. Tujuan pertamanya menemui Kyuhyun adalah untuk mencari kenyamanan dari pemuda itu. Dimana tempat yang ia sebut rumah sama sekali tak menawarkan hal itu padanya. Namun kini ia justru harus mendengar hal itu dari Kyuhyun.

"_Why?_" Tanya Siwon. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kita masih sama-sama muda. Aku tidak yakin ini adalah hal yang benar. Kau juga masih harus…"

"Ah.. aku bosan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut, Siwon menarik tangan dingin pemuda itu. namun Kyuhyun mematung. Ia tidak bergerak mengikuti Siwon. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal. Emosinya yang masih labil membuat Siwon cepat naik darah.

"Ibumu menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu." Dan dari semua logika yang Kyuhyun perhitungkan kala itu, hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Menjawab pertanyaan Siwon yang tak dikemukakan.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Apa kau takut pada Ibuku?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ada yang lebih aku takuti dari Ibumu…"

Siwon menangkap bandul salip yang menyembul dari kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Bahkan sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun pertama kali, Siwon tidak pernah menyadari bandul itu selalu menggantung di kalung yang melingkari leher Kyuhyun.

"Kukira kau mencintaiku…" Tuntut Siwon.

Rasa bersalah semakin menggelayuti dada Kyuhyun ketika mendapati tatapan yang Siwon berikan. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. memeluknya.

"Aku tidak mau hubungan kita… menjadi beban bagimu." Kata Kyuhyun sembari melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Siwon.

Namun tak lama kemudian Siwon melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun itu dari tubuhnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah kakinya yang besar-besar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terisak di trotoar jalan itu sendirian.

oOo

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Siwon yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Setidaknya jawab pertanyaan Ibumu ini… atau kau sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai Ibu lagi?" Tiba-tiba Ny. Choi bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Namun jawaban yang diberikan Siwon adalah bunyi pecahan guci yang kini berserakan di lantai. Guci hias yang bernilai jutaan won itu pecah berkeping-keping akibat tamparan kuat dari tangan Siwon.

Ny. Choi terkesiap. Wajah Siwon terlihat dingin. Berjuta ekspresi kekecewaan dan keputusasaan tergambar di raut wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini!" Bentak Siwon sebelum berlari ke kamarnya.

Ny. Choi hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya.

oOo

"Bapa… kenapa kau ciptakan perasaan ini jika pada akhirnya kami tidak boleh merasakannya?"

"Bapa… kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengannya jika pada akhirnya kami harus berpisah?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat bandul salib yang selama ini menggantung di lehernya. Biar bagaimana pun ia harus membuat keputusan. Entah kembali ke pelukan Tuhannya dan menjalani kehidupan yang damai atau mendekap Siwon dan berjalan ke arah jurang yang ia sebut cinta.

oOo

Yang Siwon hanya bisa lakukan hanyalah meringkuk di kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan maupun ketukan sang Ibu di pintu kamarnya. Siwon tidak pernah merasa kehilangan dan kecewa seperti ini. bahkan ketika orang tuanya bercerai dulu ia tidak bersikap seperti ini.

Apakah karena Kyuhyun sudah seperti candu baginya? Apakah karena ia yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa mendengar tawa pemuda itu atau melihat senyumnya yang menenangkan?

Kyuhyun seperti tempatnya untuk kabru dari semua kejengahan yang ia rasakan. Si pengalih perhatian dari masalah-masalah yang dihadapinya.

Ketika peran orang tuanya yang sudah gagal memberinya kasih sayang, maka pada Kyuhyun lah pemuda itu mengadukan hatinya.

Tapi kini, ketika pemuda itu berniat meninggalkannya, Siwon seperti mati. Ia sudah terlalu bergantung pada Kyuhyun.

oOo

Hampir 2 minggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Siwon menemui Kyuhyun, pemuda itu masih baik-baik saja. Ia masih makan 3 kali sehari. Ia masih datang ke sekolah dari hari senin hingga jumat. Ia masih sesekali berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya. Ia masih pulang ke rumahnya. Dan ia juga masih belum melepaskan satu ruang kosong yang menempati bagian terbesar hatinya.

Siang ini sang Ibu berjanji untuk menjemputnya dari sekolah. Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Siwon segera berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa murid lain juga tampak mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

Siwon terpaku ketika melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan mantel berwarna coklat dan sebuah tas ransel menggantung di punggungnya. Siwon begitu mengenali sosok itu. Sosok dengan rambut coklat ikal dan kulit seputih salju.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggil Siwon terburu-buru.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu membalikkan badannya. Ia yang semula sibuk menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya akibat cuaca yang dingin itu tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Namun kata-kata yang sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk datang itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari pikirannya. Hingga jadilah kini mereka hanya saling bertatapan dengan suaasana yang canggung.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun sudah akan memulai ketika tiba-tiba dua lengan menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika kehangatan itu kembali padanya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun melingkar di punggung Siwon sementara tangan kanannya menyelusup ke lehernya untuk menarik sesuatu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…" Bisik Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kini kedua tangannya sudah melingkar sempurna di punggung Siwon.

Benda yang terus melingkar di leher Kyuhyun itu kini beralih ke tangannya. Kyuhyun menggenggam benda itu erat di tangan kanannya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Tembok yang tinggi menjulang itu kini sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Inilah hukuman yang bernama cinta yang siap Kyuhyun jalani seiring dengan keyakinan yang masih ia genggam.

Kyuhyun melirik kalung salib yang berada ditangannya sebelum menatap sosok Ny. Choi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Angin musim gugur yang datang terlambat bulan oktober lalu itu masih saja terasa di musim dingin bulan desember ini.

**THE END**

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
